undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
MY Life For You/Issue 26
Issue 26 of MY Life For You by Hellfire36o Wrath Aaron peeks out the side window of Chris's house, and see's the living room. He takes a loook around and see's two guards facing the main entrance. Both of the guards were carrying assault rifles, so if he and Dom were to try to take them out head on, then the noise would attract to much attention, and that was something they did not need. Aaron heads back to the group. "Okay, there are two guards in the living room, both of which are facing the main entrance." Aaron said. He then turns to Dom. "We should go to the back entrance. I'm sure we'll enter the kitchen, we'll grab some knives and take out the guards quietly, okay? Dom nods his head, "sounds good." Aaron faced Jess, "Okay, soon as we take out the guards, you're going to guide us to where Chris's room is, okay?" "Okay" Everyone headed towards the backdoor of the house. Dom opened the screen door, and Aaron opened the backdoor. They sneakly entered the house one by one. They ended up in the kitchen. Dom and Aaron searched to look for kitchen knives, they eventually found some. "Okay, guys wait here. We'll both take these guys out." Aaron said. Dom and Aaron both stealthly walked behind the guards. They both readied there knives, then took them out by stabbing the guard in the throat. The guards went down quietly. Jamal and Jess walk over. Jess took a look at one of the guards. She looked at him in disgust, then spitted on his body. Aaron noticed her actions "You, okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, this guy would always come to me, daily, for sex. He would beat me too. I hate this man. I am glad he's dead." she said. "Come on," said Dom, "Keep your eyes on the main goal here." Everyone walked slowly up the stairs. Jess took a peak at the hallway, but didn't see any guards. She gave the signal that it was clear. Everyone went across the hallway. Jess picked out the door that Chris slept in. Dom slowly opened the door. He looked around and saw nobody excpet for Susan chained to a bed. He walks in. *Bang* Dom's head exploded. "Holy Shit! Dom!" Aaron said. "Dad!" Jamal runs towards his dad's body, but Aaron pulls him back. "Get back dumbass." said Aaron. Jess was stayed back was cuddled up in fear. Aaron saw where the bloody sprayed from Dom's head, so he took aim at the opposite direction. Aaron aimed at the door with his rifle, then fired. He ran out of bullet, he took the clip out and replaced it with a new one. He took a peak behind the door. No one was there. Aaron entered the room. There was literally no one there, but there was a door. But where did the guy that shot Dom go? Jamal ran again to his dad's dead corpse. He hugs and cries on the body. Jess walks in, she was still shooken up from seeing Dom getting shot. She saw the body, then immediately looked away. Aaron closed the room door, then walked over to Susan. She was unconscious. Aaron fired at the chain tying Susan to the bed, then picked her up. "Guys we got to go, we can't stay here any longer," he said. "But how? there are probably guys waiting for us in the hallway." Jess said. Jamal continued to cry on his father's body. "We'll just go out through the window, come let's go." Aaron said. Aaron, still carrying Susan, and Jess walked over to the window, but Jamal was still crying. "Jamal, come on let's fucking go!" Jamal got and walked over to the window slowly. The room door slams open. A bald man points his gun at the window then fires. Jamal dives out the window then hits the roof. He holds his side in pain, then takes a look. He was shot. Aaron and Jess ran across the roof, then dropped down. Jamal got up, then ran across the roof. He saw Aaron and Jess waiting for him to drop down. He hears gun shots coming from behind him. The bald man kept shooting, it was Chris. Jamal jumped down. As soon as he landed, he held his side again and screamed in pain. "Shh," said Jess. "Keep quiet, come on. Lets go." They started running. Other people saw them, and started to fire. Aaron kept hearing gun shots pass him, and for the first time since the zombie apocalypse started, he was scared. Jess saw stairs headed their way. She points at the stais, "Over there, those stairs lead to the top of the gate." The running turned to sprinting like hell. They soon got to the stairs and went up as fast as they could. They got to the top. "We got to jump down from here," Jess said. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Jamal asked. "That's like 14 meters down! We'll break a fucking bone." Aaron jumps down with Susan in his arms, then landed. He then held his knees in pain, then checked Susan. She was still breathing. Aaron felt relieved. "Come on, fucking jump down!" he said. "Crazy mother fucker," Jamal said. Jess then jumped down, but she was fine. "Oh, hell no." Jamal said. He jumped down, and prepared for impact. He landed, and his bullet wound started to hurt even more. He screamed, but then sucked it up. They started to run into the woods. They got to the car. Aaron puts Susan in the back. Jess got in the passenger seat and Jamal sat in the back of the car. Aaron started the car, then drove back to Walmart, where everyone was waiting for them. The sun started to rise. They were so tired, they couldn't wait till they got back. Chris walks to his bed, and did not see Susan on it. He looks at Dom's body. He aims his gun, and fires it at Dom. He then took out a knife, and cuts off Dom's head. He held Dom's head in the hands. Then walks out the room. Category:Uncategorized